Laser Tag
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: What happens when Elphaba, Boq, Avaric, Nessa, Fiyero, and Galinda go laser tag.


**I know I should be updating What If She Was Never Green and Welcome to Oz but I just really wanted to write this, hopefully the others will be updated soon. **

**Written because I went to play laser tag the other day! Came in 3****rd**** place out of 4 people! It was super cool with the maze and everything except for because there were only four of us, we spent the first 10 minutes just trying to find each other! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked :( **

"Six please," Fiyero asked the girl behind the desk at their local Laser Tag arena. The girl immediately blushed at Fiyero. But who could blame her, he was the Crown Prince of the Vinkus after all.

The girl surveyed the crowd he had brought with him. She recognized _the _Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Avaric Tenmeadows, Nessarose Thropp the future governess of Munchkinland, the eldest Thropp daughter Elphaba, and of course Fiyero the crown prince of the Vinkus. She noticed they also brought along an unusually tall munchkin who she didn't recognize but seeing that he was hanging around with all the people she figured he must be important. "How many games?"

"As many as we want," Fiyero shrugged and flashed her, his winning smile. "So how much will the cost?" Fiyero asked taking out his wallet which Elphaba had convinced him to get, instead of just carrying around his change in those tight white pants.

"Oh, there's no need for you pay, it's on the house." The girl answered waving it off as if it was nothing.

"Why thank you miss," Fiyero grabbed her hand and kissed it which caused the girl to start blushing furiously, and of course just made Elphaba roll her eyes. Elphaba was always amused at how many girls would die to get a chance to date Fiyero Tiggular, crown prince of the Vinkus. Galinda had always told her she was a lucky girl which of course Elphaba, being Elphaba didn't believe.

"Which room would you like?" The girl asked. The laser hockey arena had several different rooms.

"Your biggest!" Fiyero responded.

"Your pinkest!" Galinda chimed in.

"Your smallest!" answered Avaric giving Galinda a glance.

"Your flattest!" Came Nessa's answer. Whatever it was she did not want wheel herself up many ramps.

"No! Anything but pink!" Elphaba cried horrified.

"Whatever Miss Galinda wants," Boq piped up from the back of the room.

The girl looked around confused for a second but eventually just decided to go with what the prince wanted. "I'm sorry but that room is currently being used it'll be about a five minute wait."

"No problem," answered Fiyero walking over to a bench and lazily plopping himself down, Elphaba and Avaric soon joining him. Nessa dragged a reluctant Boq all the way to the other side of the room to talk to him, while Boq stood there looking as bored as ever while staring at Galinda, who had hung back by the desk.

Once everyone had cleared out she leaned over to the counter and whispered, "Make it your pinkest!"

"I'll do my best," the girl answered smiling nervously. "Can I have your names?" She obviously knew them already but it was required that she ask.

Suddenly a sly grin appeared on her face. "Well I'm Galinda," Galinda said gesturing to herself. "That's Elphie, Fifi, Biq, Nessie, and Avie."She announced loudly gesturing to each person, as the girl entered each name in to the computer.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound was heard as a red light above the door flashed. "Follow me," the girl said before leading them in to a small dark blue room. "Here are your vests," she said handing each of them a black vest.

"Don't any of these come in pink?" Galinda whined staring at the absolutely hideodious black vest.

"No, I'm sorry they don't," The girl replied apologetically. However all the others just looked relieved.

Once they all had there vests on, with quite a bit of complaining from Galinda, had heard the rules, and had recited the players code they were each led to a small room that seemed to have no door. Galinda stood in a room with bright pink florescent walls, Fiyero was in a fairly large yellow room, Avaric was in a red room, Nessa was in a purple room, Boq was in a brown room, and Elphaba was in a dark blue room.

"Oh this is just wonderful! How the heck are we supposed to shoot each other if we cant get out of these boxes." Elphaba's sarcastic reply rang loud and clear through the big maze.

"Elphie," Galinda whined. "Would you please stop-" but she was cut off as voice seemed to come out of the walls. Upon closer inspection she found out the voice was coming from a speaker in the wall, not from the wall.

"Welcome Elphie, Fifi, Nessie, Biq, Avie, and Galinda."

"Galinda!" Everybody moaned, for it was obvious that she had purposely given the girl ridiculous nicknames, that they were now stuck with for the entire game.

But the only response they got was a series of giggles obviously coming from the Blonde.

"In one minute the doors will open, you will have 30 seconds to find a hiding spot in the maze, and then the game will begin. When your vest vibrates it means you have been shot, and you will not be able to be shot, or shoot anybody for ten seconds. Good luck and may the best player win!"

Then an almost invisible door opened and they all ran out in to the maze, which to Galinda's disappointment wasn't pink.

* * *

A couple hours later they all walked out of the maze and went to check the high score board.

Elphie: 1,563

Fifi: 1,302

Avie: 967

Biq: 803

Nessie: 24

Galinda: 0

Elphaba had surprisingly come in first place, and was enjoying the fact that she had beaten her boyfriend. Fiyero had come in second, much to his disappointment, Avaric was shocked and upset that he had gotten beaten by a girl, Boq had a ton of fun following Nessa around and shooting her constantly, Nessa who wasn't very fast in her chair hadn't been able to catch, or run away from everybody else very quickly didn't have very many points, and Galinda had fainted two mintues in to the game when she broke a heel and had no points.

**I can't believe I just wrote that. I must be crazy! Anyways next chapter they're either going mini golfing, or go karting I can't decide so you guys choose!**

**Vote in the reviews whether you want to see the Wicked characters go, mini golfing, Go-Karting, or if the idea sucks and I just bag the whole thing and forget it never happened. **


End file.
